


First of Her Name

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [44]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Texting, angsty, residual jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Carmen sees something on Tumblr that upset her. She can’t help texting Tom.





	First of Her Name

you ok

**morning button**

still night here

**back in london?**

yeah - late

**right**

i was on tumblr again

**oh carmen**

i read something awful

**i think i know what it was**

it made me sad then i was pissed then i was sad again

**sorry you had to read it**

one thing to make fun of you but this was serious

**i know**

irresponsible   
dangerous   
cruel

**you ok**

no

**sorry**

feel bad bc could only think to text you - that or send luke a pissy email

**just like old times**

v funny   
can you ask hemmy to assemble the avengers via text

**what would they do**

dunno - bombard you with happy texts and emails

**all of them?**

ok maybe the witch can sit this one out

**ur so jealous**

i make no apology

**makes me glad**

of course it would asshole

**lol**

do you have to go soon?

**day off - gym eventually**

ok

**something else**

yeah   
tell me   
where did button come from

**i believe we already went over this**

yeah but it was perfect

**was?**

maybe still is

**huh**

ANYWAY

**right - anyway - lol**

was there another name

**how do you mean**

did it just come to you one day   
were there other names   
process of elimination   
or were you literally just looking at my clit and thinking   
THATS IT   
BY GEORGE I THNK SHES GOT CLIT

**madame**

what

**i love you**

I KNOW

**brat**

lu2

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to link to or cite the "article" in question but it is awful and upsetting.


End file.
